Mrs Whitman
Mrs Whitman is Finn Whitman's Mother. She is the first parent to help The Kingdom Keepers. History Kingdom Keepers I: Disney after Dark Mrs Whitman is quite nosey in her son's life and was overjoyed when he brought Amanda over for dinner. She was also quite worried when he fainted. Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn In this book, she appears briefly. Finn wakes her up early to lie to her about where he is going all though it is really early. We learn she is a heavy sleeper and because of this, she doesn't bother to turn the clock around. However she still had a Mothers concern as she said to him about Sun Screen. Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow In this book, Mrs Whitman becomes more involved. She was concerned when Finn was doing the laundry but let it go. Later on, she helped Finn, Willa and Philby to solve the Cryptogram. She told Finn she wanted whatever was happening to happen in their house, and that's what happened. She later found Finn in SBS and contacted the other Keepers Parents. She later went to EPCOT to search for the Kids and helped Finn rescue Wayne by untying the rope attached to the barge. From that day, she was part of The Kingdom Keepers. Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play Mrs Whitman was asked by Wayne to put a bale forward to erlease Wanda, which she did. Later on, she picked up a dirty Finn and Philby and a disgusted Maybeck from the Magic Kingdom. She asked them about what had happened and found out about Willa's state. That night, she watched over Finn and Maybeck's sleeping bodies when they Crossed Over. She admitted she didn't like text language as sh couldn't understand it. She later visited Wanda to tell her what Finn wanted her to. It had to be her so The Overtakers wouldn't think of it as being suspicious.That night, she picked up Willa, Finn, Maybeck and Charlene from Downtown Disney after finding out that Amanda was in a spell. She agreed to help out and she wanted to know what they did at EPCOT to try to save her. They told her they had 'borrowed' something. She wasn't too happy about them stealing something. After Finn had saved Amanda, he asked his mom to drive him to Wanda's, which she agreed to. Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game Mrs Whitman first appeared when she rescued Finn from two Green Eyes and made Sally become a spy for The Keepers. She later dropped Finn off at Typhoon Lagoon where she waited in the car park. In the car park she noticed something sneaking around the back of the wall. When Finn returned to the car with Amanda, Amanda and Finn realized Mrs Whitman's blue eyes were green. The next day, Mrs Whitman attempted to get on The Disney Dream but wasn't allowed. Somehow, she managed to though as Finn met her in the corridor where she pretended to not be a blue eye. Maleficent appeared behind and attacked Finn. During this, Mrs Whitman was hurt and her green eyes flickered between blue and green. Finn ran with her until she told him to let go of her hand. He didn't, and Mrs Whitman got her green eyes back and squeezed his arm which he managed to get away from. Later on, Finn threatened Tia Dalma to let his mother go, and Tia Dalma agreed as he would have otherwise killed her. Kingdom Keepers VI: Dark Passage Shortly after, Wayne informed Finn that Mrs. Whitman was ok. At the end of the book, she was with the other Keepers gaurdians. Appearences Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Parents/Gaurdians Category:Overtakers Category:Green Eyes